Amertume
by ShadowsOfSoul
Summary: OS pour la gagnante du jeu de GleeConcours. Quinn se perds dans ses souvenirs, et toute l'amertume qu'ils auraient pu lui laisser.


Hello à Gwen, la gagnante de l'OS !

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, **GleeConcours** organise divers concours via Twitter en rapport avec la série Glee, et la personne se chargeant de cette organisation m'a gentiment (càd très bien brossé dans le sens du poil) de faire partie des auteurs qui se dévoueront à satisfaire le bon plaisir des gagnants d'OS.

A la base je ne devais pas écrire celui-ci d'ailleurs, mais vus que je suis trop une généreuse de la vie (on y croit), j'ai accepté de le faire (parce que je sais que c'est frustrant de pas avoir ce qu'on a gagné !).

Cependant je tient à m'excuser envers Gwen, de la calamité que sera sans doute cet OS : Je n'ai jamais écrit de Quick (j'ai seulement mangé là-bas) (oui je vais me pendre pour cette vanne, je termine juste ici), et je dois avouer ne pas avoir vraiment d'affinité avec tout ce qu'il symbolise. Aussi, pardonne-moi si je suis en OOC ou que cela ne correspond pas à tes attentes, ou même que mon absence d'affinité se fasse trop ressentir dans le style.

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

><p>Être dans l'Air Force du pays le plus puissant u monde était souvent synonyme d'apparence publique et autre démonstrations époustouflantes des technique d'aviation développé par ses soldats. Au début de leur relation, ils ne se voyaient véritablement que pendant ces représentation. Non pas qu'un cadet ait une véritable activité pendant les rassemblement, mais Puck tenait quand même à y être, et cela était l'occasion parfaite pour des vacances amplement mérité du côté de la blonde. Une habitude calme s'était instaurée pendant ces « rendez-vous », de se rejoindre au bord du quelconque lac, fleuve ou même mer que les forces armées avait choisit comme filet de sauvetage, et de ne plus se lâcher de la journée. Le garçon n'était pas sensiblement affectueux dans le sens câlin du terme, et à vrai dire, Quinn n'était pas vraiment non plus pour les démonstration publique d'affection outrageuse. Une main tenue et un regard tendre lui était amplement suffisant dans ce genre de situation, et Dieu sait que Noah pouvait avoir le regard le plus doux au monde quand il le voulait.<p>

La blonde avait eu quelque peut de mal à s'adapter à la vie loin de Lima, son inconscient encore persuadé qu'elle resterait attachée à cette ville pour le restant de ses jours. Et si elle devait se l'avouait, elle ressentait quelque fois une étrange nostalgie en repensant au Glee Club et à cette ville étrange. Un mélange mystérieux d'amertume et de chaleur l'envahissait à chaque fois que son esprit s'égarait aux souvenirs.

Mais Noah était là maintenant. Il était là, bien réel et tangible, et capable de lui offrir ce futur sûr dont la blonde rêvait tant. Elle n'était plus effrayée comme à l'époque du lycée, et elle savait que, quelque soit l'épreuve qui se mettrait en travers de sa route, de_ leur_ route, ils arriveraient à la surmonter, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait par le passé. Le sujet de Beth était d'ailleurs toujours sensible, mais un accord silencieux était placé entre eux de ne pas l'aborder avec l'autre. Et Quinn s'en contentait très bien, soulagée de mettre de côté la partie la plus douloureuse de sa vie.

Cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, et la vie étudiante était bien loin derrière la blonde. Puck avait finit par devenir un pilote chevronné, et il lui avait avoué que, secrètement, c'était un rêve de gosse qui se réalisait chaque fois qu'il montait dans un avion et quittait le sol. Quinn, quant à elle, ne pouvait empêcher une légère appréhension de grimper en elle à chaque évocation de la part de son petit ami du fait qu'il quittait le sol, pour monter à plusieurs milliers de mètre. Appréhension qui ne faisait que grandir à chaque looping et autre figure effectué par l'appareil grâce aux commandes de Noah. Elle n'avait pas le vertige, loin de là, et une poussée d'adrénaline était même très agréable de temps en temps. Mais un avion de chasse ? Bon sang, il était fou ! Il était fou et risquait sa vie pour des représentations stupides.

Car maintenant, au lieu d s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre et regarder les figures ahurissantes des pilotes pendant que Noah jouait avec ses cheveux, elle devait se tenir debout, attraper une migraine à force de regarder le ciel stupidement, et prier de toute ses forces que son idiot de petit ami ne rate pas un passage. Presque inévitablement, à chaque fois qu'il retouchait terre, que la sécurité reconnaissant la blonde angélique et la laisse passer, rejoignant le garçon en trottinant; la joue de celui-ci rougissait d'une claque, suivit de reproche sans fins quand aux risques inconsidérés qu'il avait pris aujourd'hui.

Et puis, Noah lui souriait maladroitement, et posait son casque sur l'aile de son avion, et s'approchait d'elle. Tout aussi soudainement que la peur s'était emparée d'elle, Quinn l'oubliait, et se consacrait au baiser que le jeune homme lui offrait. Quelque sifflement de la part des collègues de Puck signalait des sourires idiots sur le visages des hommes et divers encouragement, mais Quinn s'en fichait et n'avait même pas besoin de couper le baiser pour voir leurs visages à l'expression joueuse.

Noah à l'Air Force était aussi synonyme de voyages et de distance. Ils avaient décidés d'emménager ensemble après la fin des études de la blonde, et Quinn ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se retrouver seule dans un appartement à 25 ans. Elle avait supposé que l'homme qu'elle épouserait finirait par la quitter pour une bimbo de 20 ans quand elle aurait atteint la quarantaine, et qu'il ne resterait plus qu'elle et les murs vide de leur maison -qu'elle n'aurait jamais prévu de laisser à son mari. Au début, la blonde avait essayé de mettre de côté cette sensation d'abandon lancinant qui ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit, mais rapidement, Puck remarqua une sorte de froideur, similaire à celle qu'il avait pu expérimenté au lycée, surgir de la blonde envers lui.

Les habitudes ont la vie dure, et celle de systématiquement repousser les personnes auxquelles elle tient au moindre sombre nuage, était définitivement accrochée à Quinn. Mais le jeune homme avait grandit depuis le lycée, et avait appris à attendre que la blonde ne se calme avant d'aller vers elle. Lentement, un chemin fut parcours par Noah qu'il avait pourtant renoncé à parcourir dès l'instant où la jeune femme c'était remise avec Finn au lycée après leur aventure. Lentement, il avait réussi à apprivoiser la jeune femme, lui communiquant sans vraiment le faire toute l'affection qu'il voulait lui donner. Et, tout aussi lentement, la blonde se laissa rassurer. Une discussion plus tard, quelques larmes et verre de vin en plus, ils étaient tombés d'accord que Noah devrait prendre un peu moins de missions.

Quinn ne voulait pas que la situation pousse le garçon à renoncer à son rêve. Elle avait vécu ça par le passé, et s'était jurée que jamais elle n'imposerait cela sur quiconque. De plus, Puck semblait si serein depuis qu'il s'était engagé, qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas rendre toute cette situation en une sorte de dilemme impossible à résoudre. Et, à vrai dire, le jeune homme était effectivement beaucoup plus souvent chez eux, rassurant amplement la blonde par sa simple présence. Elle avait finit par trouver un petit poste à une université, et était devenue une enseignante très appréciée. Elle se doutait bien que cette appréciation venait sans doute de son physique avantageux, et d'une classe composé majoritairement de garçons en plein transite hormonales, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était satisfaite pour la première fois de sa vie, et avait enfin cette sensation chaleureuse de transmettre quelque chose d'autre que des slushies aux gens qu'elle rencontrait.

A bien y réfléchir, Quinn compris qu'elle avait enfin grandit et mis derrière elle tout ces souvenirs horribles, sans pour autant oublier les bons. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait des entrainement de Sue et la douleur persistante qu'ils infligeaient à ses muscles. Mais elle se souvenait aussi des vestiaire et des rires interminable après une boutade de Brittany ou Santana. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de la tromperie de Finn, mais elle se souvenait aussi des bras rassurants dont il était devenu synonyme pendant les moments les plus difficiles. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait du Glee Club et de l'humiliation qu'il avait était. Mais elle se souvenait aussi des instants réconfortants et de l'incroyable sécurité qu'il représentait.

Noah était ce petit bout de Lima qu'elle avait accepté de garder dans sa vie, qu'elle chérissait tendrement et dont elle savait avoir en retour un amour indiscutable. Noah était ce garçon brutal qui avait sût dépasser sa propre personne et les autres, suffisamment pour devenir ce nounours qui mettait sa vie en danger tout les jours pour des inconnus.

Un sentiment étrange de fierté l'envahie à cette constatation, et la blonde sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Oui, elle avait grandit, _ils_ avaient grandit, et grandiraient encore. Cette amertume qu'elle avait ressentie en entrant à Yale et en laissant Lima derrière elle n'était plus là, et les bras qui l'entourèrent par la taille, la voix grave mais douce qui lui demanda si elle allait bien, tout cela; lui confirma qu'elle était, vraiment, au bon endroit. Enfin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. 1 300 mots et des bananes. Très court, je sais, encore désolée.<p>

Et désolée aussi aux gens qui me follow et attende la suite de Deadly Four, elle arrive la semaine prochaine. Avec cette fois le dév de Brittana que j'avais promis (je me suis raté d'un chapitre, désolée). Sorry du sans doute faux espoir que vous avez eu en recevant la notif'...

N'hésitez cependant pas à me donner vos avis, ce fut un quasi défi pour moi d'écrire ce tout petit OS, et c'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce qu'en pense les lecteurs, après tout, on écrit pour vous !

10/31/14


End file.
